Inner Demons
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: You're mine. Not his. (Written for Lou) MalcolmXVanessa


**Inner Demon**

**A/N: Okay… *sighs* In no way, shape or form do I personally SHIP MalcolmX Vanessa…however this is for my friend Lou, who has a bit of a thing for it. So…enjoy it Lou :')**

After making his apologies Dorian smiled, a charming arch curving along his lips as he rest his hands behind his back. After making an early leave with Ethan the previous night he left Vanessa, not specifically _left_ her because they were not actually together at the time.

"In that case, would you like to have an adventure?" he asked, one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. Everything about him was beautiful to her, and the enigmatic presence her held was intoxicating.

"You mean…_now?_" Vanessa asked, clearly surprised at his intrusion, but it's not like she didn't want him there. Ever since the night where the séance had taken place she had felt drawn to him, and every single moment they were together satisfied him immensely.

The two were smiling, both enjoying the company as Sir Malcolm cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes at Dorian as he placed a hand around Vanessa's arm and gently pulled her back a little, causing the dark haired woman to stumble into him.

"I'm afraid Miss Ives is previously engaged," Sir Malcolm spoke abruptly, and the stare he gave Dorian was not one to be fooled with. Unable to hide the disappointment in his face Dorian gave a weak smile to a very confused Vanessa.

"Very well, perhaps some other time Miss Ives," he spoke softly, bowing his head as he made his way to the door. He was gone, just like that. Vanessa couldn't help but feel irritated. The man who had proclaimed to loathe her since she had torn his family apart, was now stood there and turning away invitations on her behalf. In an act of defiance she fixed her steely blue gaze on his face and yanked her arm away.

"Perhaps it did not occur to you that I wanted to accompany Mr Gray." She snapped in a heated tone. "Whilst I have agreed to help you, and I wish to find Mina as much as you, I have my own life and I can speak for myself." She told him abruptly.

Sir Malcolm couldn't resist a small smirk playing upon his features as he narrowed his eyes in return to her own glacial stare. Whilst yes, he may have been angry with her, furious in fact, because no doubt her actions all those years ago were what caused Mina to disappear without a trace, he was also secretly fond of the girl he had taken on in lodging. Seeing her face right now, a picture of fury, reminded him of such strong spirits, and he noticed her eyes flickering, something that had happened since she was a child and became upset. He knew who she reminded him of. _Her Mother._

"Whilst you are under my roof you are under my rules Vanessa," he spoke calmly, as if they were discussing the weather, or other such pointless small talk. "I will not have you cavorting around with a man you have scarcely spoken to. You have quite the reputation for being promiscuous…or is Mr Gray not aware of this?" he asked, he spoke pleasantly enough but Vanessa knew him well enough to detect an undercurrent threat.

"You would not tell him," she replied, her face paling a little. Though she was sure that Dorian wouldn't judge her upon it, after all he had seen her at her worst that night where she wasn't quite….herself. She didn't want anyone to know about what she had done, Sir Malcolm was the key to that.

"Oh…so you seek a favour from me?" he asked, a light laugh escaping from him as he advanced on her slowly, making her step back until she felt the wall behind her. "Alright…then answer me this… what would you have planned to partake in with Mr Gray in?" he asked, reaching a rough callous hand up and gently stroking her cheek, only to have her pull away.

"It is not for you to concern yourself over." She replied bitterly, her chest heaving slightly under her dress at being in this situation right now. To this short, dull response Sir Malcolm raised his eyebrow. The girl had always been defiant, and he expected none the less, as it gave him a thrill that she was so persistently against what he said.

"I don't want you seeing him anymore," he told her, reaching out this time and gripping her structured jaw firmly in his hand, forcing her to look at him, even if she didn't want to. "You belong to me while you are here." He almost purred in a low dominant voice.

Vanessa merely sneered at him, refusing to partake in his sick twisted little games, but she couldn't help her knees weaken slightly as he gripped at her jaw. She had had enough of this man who proclaimed ownership of her, and if he wanted her, he would get her full force.

"Are you envious?" she asked him, her own lips curling into a small smirk as she watched his features changed. "Envious that you are old, that you are incapable of giving any woman any pleasure, that you are doomed to live the rest of your life alone, your own daughter even ran to the devil to escape your clutches!" she snapped, and with one swift movement, Sir Malcolm had backhanded her straight across the cheek, his fury getting the better of him. He only allowed her a second for this to process it before his hands yanked her forward, her lean body pressed against his as he reached for the ties at the front of her corset, tearing at them like a starved animal, hungry for her flesh. Within moments the garment was torn to the floor and her dress was ripped right down the middle, he had no time for making sure her clothes were intact.

Vanessa had no clue what was going on. She had known him since she was born, he was like another Father. This was so wrong on so many levels…_but it felt oh so right._ Her hand threaded through his greying hair as she yanked it back by the roots, staring ravenously at the exposed flesh of his neck as she tore into him, her teeth nipping, sucking, marking him like her Mother had years earlier. Her hands tore into his shirt, some buttons being undone and some buttons simply being torn off in the struggle, but like him she didn't really care for his outfit.

With them both so focused in tearing at each other's clothes Vanessa hadn't realised that Sir Malcolm had once again pushed her against the wall, fondling her bare breasts that hadn't been touched in the longest time, and she didn't seem to be protesting too much as an illicit moan escaped her lips, her bare back arching and pushing their lower bodies together. His years in Africa had done the man justice and he had soon hitched her skirts up, his hands deftly pulling his throbbing erection out of the confinements of his pants and ramming himself so deep inside her she physically cried out.

She was almost unbearably tight, and he felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him that he wasn't the first to take her, the first to feel her blood spill down her creamy flesh. With that thought in mind he thrust up into her again, causing her back to slam violently against the wall as she pressed her lips fiercely against his, the stubble from his beard scratching against her chin. She felt his fingers twine through her hair as he yanked savagely at the roots, just as she had done his earlier, causing her head to snap back with great force.

"Is this what you would have done with _him?" _ He snarled, referring to Dorian's presence earlier. "Would you have spread your legs just as easily for him?" he continued questioning her as he picked up the pace. She did not give an answer ad he did not expect her to. He only wanted to feel her, feel her feminine walls tightening and tensing around him, feel his throbbing member finally explode in her, giving her all he had.

By the looks of it, she wasn't going to last long either, and he felt her closing rapidly around him, her whole body sending out small jolts and spasms as she whimpered, her flesh coming out in goose-bumps as her nails dug deeply into his flesh. Her body bucked up a final time as she came hard, her whole body convulsing as she did so and tensing up against his solid shaft. This only brought him to his own orgasm as he came deep inside her, making her feminine muscles flutter around him as she gasped for breath desperately, her chest heaving and her pale skin lightly flushed.

Sir Malcolm held himself for a few moments before slowly pulling away, and allowing her skirts to drop back down as he quickly pulled his trousers back up and headed to his room to collect a shirt, one she hadn't destroyed anyway.

"Now…if you go anywhere near him, all you'll be able to think of is me." He told her as she watched him silently, clutching her torn corset to her body as if to cover herself. She couldn't comprehend what had happened and only one thing popped into her mind.

_Like mother like daughter._


End file.
